When Grissom met Sara
by Grissomgirl82
Summary: When did Grissom meet Sara? What do you think that they felt? They are very confused...
1. Chapter 1

I`m not English, so it may be some spelling that is not right.

And I have never been to a American university, so I have no idea how it works.

So I hope you enjoy my story :O)

___________________________________________________________________________

It was Monday morning and Grissom had no rush to get out of bed. But he knew that he had to. It was time to start another day to lecture young and hopeful students who was trying to become CSI`s. Crime scene investigators. But this day was not like any other, he was asked to come to San Fransisco to teach some students there. He was okay by doing that, but what he rather wanted to do was to sit at home studying some new bugs that was mailed to him from a fellow bug-lover. THAT was interesting! But he had to work today.

He had to force himself to eat a solid breakfast, and then drive himself to work.

He had this feeling that something was happening today, but he had no idea what…

"_**I have this good feeling that something positive is gonna happen today. I only wish that I knew what. Is there a meeting that I have forgotten? I have done that before. NO! It must be something else. I am gonna meet the new students, but I always meet new students when I do this. Ups! I think I must pay the traffic more attention, and not my thoughts!"**_

But as easy that ever made sound, Grissoms mind wandered off, just at the speed of the car.

"_**I am actually glad that I am away from Las Vegas for a while. Just the idea of studying another body, gives me the creeps after that las case. At the outside I look like all I care about is the case, and to find the evidence, but on the inside I scream! Catherine could not in her wildest dreams know how I feel when I`m home all by my self. That last case, that poor little girl, played with, raped, kicked, beaten, and then stabbed to death. That made me wanna go away for a few months. And I know San Fransisco, know the town from earlier. So why not teach here for a while?"**_

"**Ah! Teachers parking-lot" **Grissom was reading the signs. He was already at the campus.

"**Okay, here we go again".**

**30 minutes later**

Grissom was standing in the auditorium waiting for 100 students to enter the room. It was like every other auditorium; white walls, ugly blue chairs just waiting to be thrown away, small tables for each student, and one catheter in front for him to use. But most of the time he was standing, because he liked to play an activ role for his students.

Finally the bell rang, and close to 100 people was streaming thrue the doors, and the noice was high. Everyone was talking to somebody. It was the senior students this time, and the subject was: **Bugs, are they important in a murder-case? And can they really tell how long a person has been dead?**

**Earlier, the same day.**

Sara got up early that morning, looking forward to a new day at the school. She loved to learn, and today they was getting a new teacher. She wondered what he was like. Hopefully more exiting than the others. She hoped. She got out of bed, and jumped in the shower, so full of spirit.

Sara was one of those people who loved school, and sometimes she loved it to much. One of the reasons for that was probably that she did not get friends that easily, she was kind of shy. But once gained her a friend, always a friend.

She have had a few romances at school, but she ended them soon, it was not right for her. And sometimes she was out partying with her few friends she always ended up with some nut-head.

So at this time she concentrated fully on school-work, and nothing else. And she could not wait to start working as a CSI.

**30 minutes later**

Sara was sitting in the park outside school, waiting for the class to begin.

"_**Wonder what the new professor is like. He had been here before, or so I've heard. His name is Gilbert Grissom. Gilbert? What a strange name. Probably old, like 50 or 60 years old, just waiting for his life to end…"**_

So typical for a young girl in her 20 to think like that. Sara had no idea that Gil Grissom was only 15 years older than her. And still good looking.

Finally the bell rang, and she was first in line, could not wait to get in those doors to learn something. She stumbled down the stairs, and found her place, second road, middle seat. That way she had full eyesight with the professor, and payed attention with everything.

Sara looked once at him and her mind had only one thought;

"_**Oh my God! He is my destiny!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

It only lasted for a few seconds, but he felt like he was up on a warm, white cloud, only him and her.

He did not yet know her name, but he was sure he knew that at the end of the day. Grissom got very confused, but he tried to stay in focus of the class, and kept talking about the subject.

"Hi, and welcome to my lecture, I'm Gil Grissom, and I will be your professor in this subject. I work as a CSI in the capitol of crime and casinos; Las Vegas. Any questions?"

The class was dead silent, but all of the sudden, one single hand went up thru the air. Grissom blushed; it was the lady on second road…

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Sidle, Sara Sidle"

"Miss Sidle" _**"That is one sexy name!"**_Grissom was shocked over his own thoughts. What was he thinking?

"Ehm…I've already read some of the books, and was wondering on how you relay on a fly in a murder case. Cant the flies come to the body at any time?" _**"What kind of question was that? Any idiot knows that!" **_Sara blushed, and was sure that the professor knew what she was thinking.

"That was a relevant question, Miss Sidle. The flies come in groups, and every fly have one individual time before they bread, hatches, become larva and pups and before they leave the place that they are at. And by that you can tell how long someone has been dead".

After that Grissom started his lecture, and Sara was one eager student.

That night Grissom had the most heated dream of his life so far. Just that second he closed his eyes he woke up in a dark room with no windows. It was like he was blind. And that smell! Spiced up food, mixed with alcohol and perfume. You would think that the smell would make you throw up, but no, it rather trigged a sexual vibe to Grissom. And he heard one somehow familiar voice next to him "Open up your mouth Grissom" – Where had he heard that voice before? "Open up and eat, it is really good" _**That is Sara, I mean Miss Sidle, from the class!" **_Grissom opened his mouth and tasted on the most fantastic strawberry he had ever tasted. It was like he rediscovered Strawberry. Suddenly they were all alone in the room, and he could sense that he was sitting on a soft bed, and his arms were somehow around Saras shoulders. He still could not see her, but he knew that they were millimetres away from kissing each other. They came closer and closer. There! He could see her eyes, all dark and full of desire. Grissom twisted his head and leaned forward to kiss her…**Bang!**

Grissom woke up with a bang; he had somehow fallen hard down on the floor. And he was still affected by that dream. Grissom rushed up to the bed, and felt like he could not sleep more that night. But somewhere thru the night his eyes closed and he had a sleep without any disturbing dreams.


End file.
